


Sexy Back

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anticipation, Awkward Flirting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Peter didn't know there was such a thing as male lingerie. It was MJ's idea to wear lingerie under their Halloween costumes.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Sexy Back

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Twenty Three - Lingerie

Peter watches MJ from across the room and desperately just wants to go back to his place. May is at a Halloween party with Happy, and will be out all night. But if Peter and MJ left the party this early Ned would be pissed at him. MJ catches his eye and winks. 

Ugh, he is dying. They both came to the party as pirates - MJ’s idea she said pirates were pretty equal rights on the ships, but he thinks it was just to make him wear eyeliner - and it was also her idea to wear lingerie under their costumes. Peter didn’t even know men’s lingerie was a thing, but then MJ pulled up a website full of gauzy, lacy, see-through stuff built for guys. 

Peter wasn’t sure if he liked it because he liked looking at the guys in the pictures or because he wanted to wear the stuff, but he’d agreed to try it. Later that night he went back to the site and bought a couple different things and it all came just before Halloween. 

Except now he’s at a party wearing this see-through, sequined pair of underwear with a built in jock thing that makes his butt look awesome, and MJ has no clue. The pirate costume is loose and baggy enough that you can’t tell what he’s wearing underneath. The other thing that’s driving him crazy is that he knows MJ is wearing something crazy hot under her clothes. He’s been half hard all night, and the underwear just makes it feel even hotter. 

MJ finds him a little while later, pressing up against his side. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Peter says, blushing already. 

“Are you ready to leave? This party’s lame,” MJ says with a grin. 

“Yeah, totally,” Peter says. He waves goodbye to Ned who rolls his eyes fondly. 

By the time they get back to Peter’s apartment, the nerves have taken over. He’s all jittery and his mind is spinning, his cock is still hard, but what if MJ doesn’t like the lingerie? What if she thinks he looks dumb, or girly, or she suddenly thinks his dick is gross? MJ crosses her arms and glances around. 

“So… your bedroom?” MJ says, raising her eyebrows. Is she nervous too?

Peter leads the way to his room, closes the door behind them, and he and MJ just sort of stare at each other. 

“Um…” Peter bites his lip, unsure how to start. It’s not usually this awkward, there’s usually some making out first and then clothes come off. Things just happen, but this is purposeful. They have expectations. “What if we just- uh- undressed facing away from each other, and then turn around at the same time?” 

“Yeah, okay,” MJ nods. 

They turn around and Peter takes a deep breath. MJ has seen him naked before. What’s the worst that could happen? She’ll laugh at him? Come on, he shouldn’t be so afraid of that. He strips off his clothes, leaving him in just the lingerie. His cock is half hard, tenting the front, leaving a damp spot in the fabric. 

“Ready?” He asks just barely resisting the urge to look over his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” MJ says. 

They count down and turn at the same time. 

MJ is- is- Peter doesn’t have the word for how she looks. Her red lipstick matches the lace red bodysuit, her nipples dark through the fabric. The whole thing outlines her curves, her hips, draws his eyes down between her legs. She’s beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite, amazing, there aren’t enough words. 

“Wow,” MJ breathes, her cheeks getting dusky. “Peter, holy-” MJ bites her lip. “Could you- turn around again?” 

Peter turns around, confused. Is she going to take her outfit off that quick? Why can’t he watch? He realizes, looking over his shoulder, that she just wanted to look at his ass. Heat suffuses his face. 

“Your ass looks amazing,” MJ says. Peter jerks when her hands cup his ass, squeezing playfully.

Peter turns and catches MJ’s lips, kissing her excitedly. She smiles into the kiss, returning it, pressing the length of her body against his. The feel of MJ against him is always amazing. He slides his hands over her back, down to her ass, pulling her even more snug against him. 

MJ makes a soft noise as he kisses down her neck, her chest, he mouths lazily at her nipples, the fabric adding a new layer, teasing her. She moans, drops her head back, pushing up toward his mouth. 

They tumble into bed, all hands and mouths, touching and tasting everywhere. Neither of them take off their lingerie the whole time. 


End file.
